


Exprès

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un crétin stupide qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et c'est bien ce qui plait à Malefoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exprès

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432225) by [Wynhilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde). 



> Voici donc la traduction française de cette fic que je m'étais amusée à écrire en anglais. 
> 
> S'auto-traduire est une expérience très agréable. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à lire ceci que j'en ai pris à l'écrire dans deux langues différentes!

**Exprès**

Douloureusement insistant. C’est ainsi que Harry aurait décrit le bruit. Il essaya tout d’abord de l’ignorer : il voulait finir cette atroce paperasse et rentrer chez lui pour le weekend. Mais le bruit refusait de s’arrêter. Saleté d’alarme à incendies ! Il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’évacuer le bâtiment. Il détestait ces satanés exercices que le Ministère leur infligeait. 

Il avait traîné une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d’admettre qu’il lui fallait sortir. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tout le monde, employé du Ministère ou visiteur occasionnel, était déjà dehors, dans la petite cour où ils devaient être comptés avant qu’on ne les autorise à retourner au travail. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il pouvait utiliser l’ascenseur, même s’il était normalement formellement interdit de le faire en de telles circonstances. Mais personne ne le saurait. Et la perspective de tous ces escaliers lui suffisait pour se sentir épuisé. 

La porte coulissa et il pénétra dans l’ascenseur d’un pas confiant. Et se figea. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement définitif.

— Encore une fois, on ne suit pas les règles, Potter ? Pourquoi faire, après tout ?

C’était Malefoy. Il fallait que ce soit Malefoy. Harry jura intérieurement. 

— Oh, la ferme, Malefoy ! Tu te trouves aussi dans cet ascenseur, non ? 

— Je suis coincé dedans. J’étais là avant que l’alarme ne se mette à sonner. 

Malefoy avait l’air bien trop calme pour quelqu’un coincé dans un ascenseur durant une alerte incendie. Harry appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l’ouverture de la porte. Il ne se passa rien. Cette fois-ci, il jura à voix haute :

— Merde !

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

— Nous allons mourir ici. Moi, parce que je n’ai jamais eu de chance et toi… parce que tu es un idiot.

Harry choisit d’ignorer l’insulte et répondit simplement :

— On ne va pas mourir, Malefoy. Ne sois pas stupide.

L’autre souleva un sourcil. 

— Oh. Le syndrome du sauveur, je suppose. Nous sommes coincés dans un ascenseur pendant un incendie. Je dirais que si on a de la chance, on sera intoxiqué par la fumée avant qu’il y ait des flammes. Dans tous les cas, ils ne trouveront que des cendres impossibles à distinguer, et peut-être tes lunettes. Ils pleureront leur Garçon-Qui-A-Arrêté-De-Survivre et on ne se rendra même pas compte que j’étais là aussi. 

— Oh, ça va, Malefoy ! C’est juste un exercice. Tout ira bien et tu le sais.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? 

Harry roula des yeux. 

— Parce qu’ils le font tout le temps. Tiens, lundi dernier, ils…

— Oui, ils en ont fait un lundi. C’est la preuve que ce coup-ci ce n’est pas un test. Ils ne le feraient pas deux fois de suite dans la même semaine. Accepte l’évidence, Potter. On va mourir et puis c’est tout. 

Harry arrêta sagement de débattre.

— Ca n’a pas l’air de trop te déranger… 

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ?

La voix de Malefoy était amère. 

— Je ne vais manquer à personne. Je n’ai pas tes amis, ta popularité, ton merveilleux travail, ta sublime petite amie, tes…

— Arrête. Ca. Malefoy, grinça Harry. 

Malefoy eut un sourire en coin, l’air satisfait de lui-même. 

— _Toi_ , ça te dérange, pas vrai ? On se sent coupable de mourir sans avoir jamais dit la vérité à ses amis ?

— Quel vérité ? demanda Harry avant d’avoir pu s’en empêcher.

Il se mordit les lèvres, furieux d’être tombé dans le piège. 

— Que tu détestes le fait que les gens te dévisagent encore, toutes ces années après, que tu ne supporte pas ton travail, que tu aimes les _hommes_ et que ta relation avec la Demoiselle Belette n’est qu’une vaste plaisanterie. 

La mâchoire de Harry se serra, et l’espace d’un instant, il fut incapable de trouver quelque chose à répliquer. 

— Je n’aime pas les hommes, finit-il par protester, mais trop de temps avait passé pour que la réponse soit réellement convaincante.

— Prouve-le. 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça _prouve-le_ ?

Malefoy affichait ouvertement un sourire ironique.

— Résiste-moi. 

— Quoi ? Malefoy, tu es ridicule !

Celui-ci fit quelques pas en avant.

— Vraiment ?

C’était plus un ronronnement qu’autre chose. Harry se dit que c’était le bon moment pour commencer à paniquer, surtout qu’il était plaqué contre le mur, et totalement incapable d’échapper à son interlocuteur. 

— A quoi tu joues ? siffla-t-il. 

Le sourire de Malefoy était terrifiant.

— Nous avons d’ores et déjà établi que nous allions mourir. Je suis sûr que tu es prêt à admettre qu’une petite expérience est nécessaire. Pour l’amour de la vérité. 

— Tu es dingue. Tu…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge parce que Malefoy le _touchait_. Il avait posé sa main, doigts écartés, sur la poitrine de Harry, et sa chaleur rayonnait à travers la chemise. Harry ne parvenait pas à parler. Même respirer était plus dur que d’habitude. Malefoy effleura un mamelon à travers le tissu et Harry gémit. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent et c’était clairement une très mauvaise idée, car maintenant Harry ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Il avait toujours pensé que le gris était une couleur très banale. Ce n’était pas le cas. C’était sombre et impénétrable, orageux et rendu presque liquide par des émotions informulées, et ça remuait étrangement Harry. 

Et puis la main se mit à tirer sur le bord de sa chemise, ou alors, peut-être que c’était une autre main, parce qu’il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur du contact contre sa poitrine. Il hoqueta lorsqu’elle se faufila dans son pantalon. Il mit du temps à admettre que Malefoy était en train de le caresser à travers son caleçon. C’était très difficile de ne pas projeter ses hanches à la rencontre de cette main. En fait, c’était impossible. Harry s’abandonna dans un gémissement sourd et finit par rompre le contact visuel. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée, car il y avait un miroir sur le mur d’en face, et la scène qu’il reflétait était suffisante pour faire exploser son cerveau. 

Et puis, alors qu’il pensait qu’il n’était pas possible que son cœur puisse battre plus vite, la main de Malefoy se referma autour de son sexe _à l’intérieur_ de son caleçon, et il ne vit plus que du blanc. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, seulement vaguement conscient de se tordre sous Malefoy pour gagner davantage de contact. La joue de Malefoy effleurait la sienne et il pouvait sentir ses cheveux. Ils avaient une odeur fraîche de plantes qu’il ne pouvait identifier.   
Il n’aurait jamais cru que ce type de caresses pouvait être plus érotique qu’un véritable rapport sexuel et pourtant, il était là, à haleter et gronder, et crier sans vergogne le nom de Malefoy. Ce n’était pas normal. Il n’était plus un écolier. Il était un adulte, il était quelqu’un qui avait des responsabilités, il était, il était, il était en train de _jouir_ fort dans la main de Malefoy. 

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, le cœur battant. La tête de Malefoy était posée sur son épaule, et ses cheveux chatouillaient son cou. Malefoy n’était pas en train de pavaner, ce qui était assez déconcertant. Harry se débattait pour trouver quelque chose à dire avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante, mais soudain, cela n’eut plus d’importance car Malefoy était en train de l’embrasser. 

Ce n’était pas timide ou maladroit, comme un premier baiser devrait l’être. C’était un ravage intense et brûlant, et certainement tout sauf une bonne idée, mais Harry ne pouvait se forcer à arrêter. Assez bizarrement, entrouvrir ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Malefoy de s’engouffrer en lui semblait être juste la bonne chose à faire. Le baiser de Malefoy le transportait et il réalisa avec un mélange de panique et d’exaltation que cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi vivant. 

Le baiser s’arrêta finalement, et Harry commença à se dire que rendre la pareille pourrait être courtois. Sa main droite glissa vers l’entrejambe de Malefoy, seulement pour y découvrir une moiteur suspecte. Il sentit sa peau le brûler en réalisant que Malefoy avait joui tout habillé, simplement du fait de le toucher. Ou de l’embrasser ? _Les deux_ , décida-t-il. C’était une pensée relativement jubilatoire. 

— N’ai donc pas l’air si content de toi, Potter. N’oublie pas qu’on ne faisait que prouver _ma_ théorie. 

_Petit con_. Bizarrement, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent brusquement et il réalisa que le bruit atroce de l’alarme avait cessé. C’était fini. Tout allait vite revenir à la normale. Il réajusta rapidement son pantalon.

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais utilisé un truc aussi cliché. _On va mourir_ … 

Il parodia Malefoy d’une voix apeurée, très différente de celle qu’il avait réellement utilisée. 

— Franchement, Malefoy…

Celui-ci n’avait pas l’air gêné du tout. Il souleva un sourcil arrogant. 

— Ah ? Et si je te disais que c’est moi qui ai déclenché l’alarme ? Exprès.


End file.
